


你他喵的轻点撞

by ZYLZYX



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYLZYX/pseuds/ZYLZYX





	你他喵的轻点撞

你他喵的轻点撞  
莫关山和贺天吵架了，原因是贺天瞒着莫关山私下去和漂亮妹子约会。  
莫管山是极其敏感的。  
之前和贺天在一起他并没有得偿所愿的幸福而是在时刻为分开做心理建设，现在贺天去和其他姑娘见面莫管山只有一种终于到这天了的解脱。  
贺天发现莫关山最近十分不对劲，早出晚归，家里一些莫关山常用的物品也少了很多。贺天慌得一批：妈的，自己好不容易追到手的媳妇这是要和自己闹离婚？！！！  
这天，莫关山又是很晚回来，一开门，就看到贺天阴沉着脸坐在沙发上。  
“毛毛，你是不是想分手？”贺天哑着嗓子问。  
莫关山眼眶一下就红了，“想分手的不是你吗？是你瞒着我出去和别人约会。”  
贺天一下子气笑了，“我想分手？！我看你就是欠操！！”  
贺天一把扛起莫关山，踹开卧室门，压着莫关山就倒在床上，“宝贝儿，话可不能乱说，不过看你吃醋我还是很开心的。”说完，贺天就怼着莫关山狠狠吻下去。  
“操你妈，贺天，唔……”  
“等会叫。一会有的你喊。”  
贺天这次是被莫关山气狠了，舍不得打舍不得骂，贺天只能卯着一股劲儿在床上折腾了。  
贺天按着莫关山把他翻了个身，一用力就把莫关山的裤子扒了。熟悉的黄色内裤包裹着浑圆的屁股，贺天肚子里的气忽然就变味了。  
贺天没有把莫关山的内裤脱掉，只是扒到一边，露出白嫩嫩的屁股。  
“贺天，你个禽兽！！”莫关山急的大喊。  
“宝贝儿，见一送了很多好东西，之前舍不得用，现在我们试试怎么样。”  
“贺天我错了，我再也不乱怀疑你了！”莫关山赶紧求饶，谁知贺天根本不听，随手扯了一根领带就把莫关山的双手绑到床头。  
“宝贝儿别怕，会让你舒服的。”  
贺天坐在莫关山腿腕间，慢条斯理的脱掉自己的衣服，俯下身，扒开两片臀肉，露出中间粉红的小洞。贺天轻轻的往那处吹了口气，小东西就一缩一缩的，极其诱人。  
“这么爽吗，宝贝儿？”说着，贺天就舔上莫关山的后穴。“嗯，贺天……”莫关山被刺激的只能呻吟着喊贺天的名字。贺天的舌头极其灵活的将莫关山的后穴舔的又湿又软，双手一只揉搓着莫关山的奶头一只抚慰着莫关山早就硬起来的肉棒。  
“嗯……唔……贺天，好舒服。”莫关山随着贺天的玩弄扭着腰。  
“啪”贺天一巴掌拍在莫关山的臀上，“妈的，别急着浪。”  
贺天拿出一个跳蛋，塞在莫关山的口中，“舔。”莫关山伸出红艳艳的舌头将跳蛋舔湿，这个动作刺激的贺天下身又硬了几分。贺天把跳蛋抵在莫关山的后穴上，蹭蹭莫关山的囊袋，再刺激一下莫关山的龟头，就是不肯放进去。  
“嗯……贺天，求求你。”莫关山的腰扭的越来越浪，贺天红着眼，扒开莫关山的臀肉将跳蛋狠狠地塞进去。  
“啊！！”跳蛋狠狠地擦过前列腺，刺激的莫关山一下子尖叫着射了。  
“宝贝儿，怎么这么骚？现在就射了？夜还长着呢。”  
射过之后的莫关山一时有些失神，等他反应过来，贺天已经又往他的后穴里塞了两颗跳蛋。被开到最大的跳蛋在莫关山的肠道里毫无规律的疯狂震动，贺天变本加厉的伸进两根手指压着一颗跳蛋疯狂摩擦着前列腺。  
“啊！贺天，我受不了！！嗯……”莫关山崩溃的往前爬却被贺天掐着腰拖回来。  
贺天托着莫关山的肚子将莫关山调成跪趴的姿势。因为姿势的原因，莫关山的后穴完全露出来，粉红色的肉洞已经被贺天玩成淫乱的深红色，正在一张一缩似在渴求男人的疼爱。这么诱人的一幕贺天觉得自己要是再忍下去就不是男人了。  
贺天拽出两颗跳蛋，扶着自己硬的流水的肉棒狠狠干进那诱人的肉洞。  
“嗯，好湿好热。宝贝儿，你好紧。”贺天爽的长舒口气。莫关山根本没力气回答他，贺天一干进去莫关山就又射了。  
“贺……贺天，里面还有一个，拿出来……嗯。”  
贺天不理会，只是狠狠地抽出在用力的插入，顶的跳蛋越来越深。震动不停地跳蛋时而会碰到贺天的马眼，更是刺激。  
“啊啊啊，贺天，轻点！！求求你拿出来！！”莫关山崩溃的呻吟。  
“宝贝儿，拿出来可以，你要叫我什么？嗯？”  
“老公！老公！求求你！！”  
贺天在莫关山喊出老公时，被刺激的浑身一震，抵着最里面就射出来。贺天射完之后没有急着立马抽出来，而是抵在最要命的一点上研磨。  
莫关山被射了满满一肚子，失神的摸着肚子，“好多，好热。”  
贺天一看莫关山骚浪的样子，肉棒又硬了。抽出肉棒，把跳蛋拿出来，贺天把莫关山抱到浴室，放在洗手台上。  
贺天将莫关山的双腿抗到肩上，低头说道：“宝贝儿，看着我是怎么干你的。”  
莫关山习惯性的低头，就看到紫红色的肉棒一点点干进自己的后穴，随着肉棒的抽插，后穴像是张贪吃的小嘴，怎么都吃不够。  
“贺天，唔……不要了……”  
“宝贝儿，真淫荡啊，嘴上说着不要，后面却咬的我紧紧的，每次我一抽出来，肠道里面都拼命的挽留我。嗯……轻点咬，你是想夹断我吗？”贺天说着又狠狠地干进去。  
“别说了，求求你别说了。”  
“好，不说了，我们看。”贺天抱着莫关山，就着插进去的姿势将莫管山翻了个身，莫关山爽的双腿打颤，要不是后穴里的那一根插着他他早就腿软倒地上了。  
贺天摸着他的脸，“抬起头来，宝贝儿，看看你的表情多美。”  
莫关山看着镜子里的人：双目迷离，满脸情欲，白皙的身体满是色情的红潮。真不敢相信镜子里淫乱不堪的人是自己啊。  
贺天掐着莫关山白皙劲瘦的腰一下一下撞出阵阵臀浪，贺天一巴掌抽上莫关山的臀，后面就咬的紧上几分，“真浪，你这么骚你的小弟们知道吗？”  
莫关山无力的扶着台子，无助的靠着贺天呻吟。贺天一手扶着莫关山，一手撸着莫关山的肉棒。“贺天，不要了，射不出来了。”  
莫关山前前后后已经射了许多次了，马眼只能流出前列腺液。贺天使坏的撸着小莫关山，腰一遍一遍用力的顶着，“那就射别的。”  
贺天发狠的插着莫关山，手一边快速的撸着小莫关山。  
“贺天，要尿了！！啊啊啊！！”  
莫关山被贺天硬生生干到尿出来。莫关山尿的过程后穴条件反射的加紧，贺天轻哼一声就又抵着莫关山深处射了出来。  
被滚烫的精液一浇，莫关山再也撑不住晕了过去。  
贺天抽出来，抱着莫关山。两个人浑身乱七八糟的液体，莫关山体内也要清理、上药。至于上药的过程中贺天控制不住又来了一发就忽略不计了。

第二天  
“宝贝儿，你现在还想着和我分手吗？不可能了！！我贺天怀了你的孩子，你不能抛弃我们爷俩做个始乱终弃的烂人！！！”  
“……滚！！！”妈的智障，嘶——腰疼。

后记：神他妈的贺天和别的女人约会，贺天那是去跟设计师约谈求婚戒指款式了。  
啊，多么美好的误会，多么美味的莫关山。  
END


End file.
